This device is basically use in the sport of Bowling. A bowler must have a firm wrist, hand and a consistent natural follow through at different positions, to achieve good scores. To be able to attain a firm wrist and hand, lots of practice is needed to develop the necessary muscles that pertains to the sport. A good wrist device may or may not be needed by a bowler to gain a good shot at the point of release. To be able to bowl good, a bowler must adjust to different lane condition of bowling centers. There are lanes that are oily, medium oil, spotted, reverse, dry, etc. To attain it, a bowler must cupp or uncupp, position it sideways from left to right or vice versa his hand and wrist or do both things to attain the shot needed by the bowler that corresponds to the lane condition.
There are a lot of bowling wrist devices developed that were successful, a number of them such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,163 limits the movement of the forefinger, hand and wrist, U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,678 allows the movement of the back up member of the hand and forefinger that is pivotally connected to the backup member of the forearm and be fixed to an angle or to another of the foward and backward motion of the hand backup member and can be secured by means of 62 and 64 as shown in FIG. 3 and 4 of the patented art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,158 describes that his device particularly the pivoting pads 59 of the hand unit can be adjusted from left to right or vice versa as shown in FIG. 6 and 7, be secured or locked by predetermined holes by the use of 82 and 80 and the angle of the hand unit can be adjusted on a fixed position by pivoting 69 from the arm unit as shown in FIG. 4 and 5, be secured by means of predetermined holes using 61 and 76 on a foward and backward movement. But all of this might have been a notable setback because the indefinite forward follow through movement of the hand unit at the point of release is restricted at an angle and thus prevents the natural feel of a foward movement of the hand as the ball is being release at the end of the approach of the bowling lane. Experts in the field of Bowling advices that it's better to bowl with bare hands so that you can feel and do anything with the ball at the release, but sadly to say that not everyone of us can attain to do it. So, a wrist support is needed. But too much limitations and restrictions may also cause problems, that's why a proper wrist support device is needed which can point out the intended restrictions and still achieve a natural feel like bowling with your bare hands.